Baku Bloopers GI
by GrathLongfletch
Summary: All the mistakes and events that happened during the making of the Gundalian Invaders series. All of your favourite characters goofing off and acting like teens on crack! XD T for lang and possibly violence. Not sure yet.
1. Episode 3 The Visitior

**Hi? Bloopers made in Bakugan GI. Enjoy!**

**Me: This should be fun!**

**Shun: Head for the hills!**

**Everyone: *Runs out of room***

**Me: I don't own nothing! Except the plot.**

**Ep 3: The Visitor**

**Take 1**

Dan's running through Interspace and crashes into Fabia. She falls down with a yelp of surprise.

"Oh geeze, you okay?"

"I think my butt is broken," Dan helps her up.

"You were supposed to throw me."

"Sorry! I zoned out for a bit."

**Ep 3: The Visitor**

**Take 2**

Dan's running through Interspace when he crashes into Fabia. She turns round and throws him, with a:

"Keee-ya!" he lands on is face.

An assistant runs on set, he hoists Dan up and fixes his now bleeding nose.

"Anks miss," Dan said with a nasally voice.

She runs off stage and Dan is left with a white plaster on his nose.

"Sorry! I thought I had it there. Weren't you supposed to land on your butt?" Dan glares at her.

"You're not supposed to shout 'Kee-ya!' when you throw me! Take more karate lessons please?" Fabia nods sheepishly.

**Ep 3: The Visitor**

**Take 3**

Dan's running through Interspace and crashes into Fabia. As she turns round to throw him, she falls down.

"Owwwww! My ankle!" Dan looks down.

"Ooo kay? Epi ail Abia!" he helped her up.

"At least I don't sound like a retard!" he dropped her.

"I'll ee in ma tailer!" he storms off set.

"I think we should bring back the stunt doubles," the director mumbled.

**Ep 3: The Visitor**

**Take 4**

Fabia is leaning against an alley wall.

"What should I do now Aranaut?" she looked at her feet.

"What's my line again!" he whispers.

Fabia takes out the script.

"I do not know Princess," she whispered back.

"What did you say?" she repeats the line.

"I can't hear you!" Shun jumps down from the rooftop.

Snatching the script, he stuck it in Aranaut's face.

"I do not know Princess! It's just one stinking line! You can't even learn one stinking line!" he shouted before storming off across the street to Mug and Bean to get a double cappuccino.

"What?"

**Ep 3: The Visitor**

**Take 5**

Fabia is leaning against an alley wall.

"What should I do now Aranaut?" she looked at her feet.

"I do not know Princess," Aranaut said in a solemn tone.

Shun jumps down from the rooftop, and falls straight into the open sewer drain. Fabia starts laughing like a maniac. Aranaut rolls his eyes. Shun climbs out. Covered in sewerage and a plastic bag around his shoulders.

"I am Death, from the Deathly Hallows!" he raised the bag like a shawl.

"Stupify!" Ren runs in with a stick.

"My hero Ron," Fabia gasps between laughter.

"Where's Harry?" Shun asked.

"The flying car ran outta gas."

**Me: Yay! First chappie done!**

**Director: Can I have a raise?**

**Me: Why?**

**Director: They're all nut jobs! Jesse tried to steal my socks, while I was wearing them!**

**Me: Did he succeed?**

**Director: No. I hit him with a crowbar and he was dazed just long enough for me to run away.**

**Me: Awww! That would've been awè-some! Please review.**


	2. Episode 6 Exposed

**Y****ay, next chap! This is easier to write. And quicker!**

**Me: Did you get his socks?  
><strong>

**Jesse: Yup*holds up socks***

**Me: Was he wearing them?**

**Jesse: Duh!**

**Shun: GrathLongfletch doesn't own us. Only the plot.**

**Ep 6 Exposed**

**Take 1**

Dan and Co. rush off to battle Jesse. Dan challenges him to a brawl when suddenly, Fabia appears out of nowhere with a toy gun.

"Die Gundalian!" she shrieked and shot fake bullets at Jesse.

"Gaaaaaahhh! Goodbye cruel world!" with that, he collapsed.

Marucho ran towards him and stole his book. Jumping up and down in victory, he gave a yelp when Jesse 'came back from the dead' and gave him a bear hug.

**Ep 6 Exposed**

**Take 2**

"I'll battle you!" Fabia rushes to face Jesse.

Jesse takes out his book. He reads the script which is cleverly stuck in one of the pages.

"Just like the dimming of the theatre lights, the bell signals the beginning of Act 1!"

"Wrong line!" Plitheon whispers.

"Which one must I read?" Jesse whispers back.

"Page 116!" Jesse quickly pages through the book.

Dan and Co. start getting bored waiting.

"Cut!" the director storms onto the stage.

He grabs the book and shoves the page into his face.

"This is what you must read!" Jesse nods and starts tap dancing to annoy him.

**Ep 6 Exposed**

**Take 3**

"I'll battle you!" Fabia rushes to face Jesse.

Jesse takes out his book and reads the right line.

"Bakugan, brawl! Aranaut stand!" Fabia throws her partner, and pegs Jesse right between the eyes.

"Shit! Jesse! Are you okay?" she rushes to his side.

"Come closer," he coughs dramatically.

Fabia leans forward.

"Closer my child," leaning further, Fabia puts on a look of mock sadness.

"I need to tell you something," he whispers.

"What is dear friend?" she whispered back.

"Go and get me some Candyfloss flavoured chappies please?" Fabia puts her hand to her forehead.

"Anything, old comrade," as she gets up, Jesse 'dies'.

"Dust to dust. Ashes to ashes," Dan said solemnly.

Ren runs onstage with a white sheet, flings it over Jesse while singing the funeral song. Everyone bows their head, and walks offstage.

**Ep 6 Exposed**

**Take 4**

Fabia and Jesse are battling fiercely when the cue for that glitch comes. Nothing happens except for a yelp of surprise. Jesse elapsed into a fit of giggle and Fabia turned around.

"Uh? Could somebody please help me?"

They all laughed and pointed at Ren, whose bottom half was stuck in the 'glitch'.

"Your backstabbing plan, killed your backside!" Dan slapped his knee.

"Cut! Jesse, stop being a moron and help Ren! Take five everyone," Jesse choked on his own spit.

**Ep 6 Exposed**

**Take 5**

"I don't have to take this!" Ren runs off.

"Ren! Come back!" Marucho starts after him, but trips over Jesse's book.

"Jesse you retard! One of your props is still on set!" Mason and Jesse rush towards the book, Mason won the dash and started running away from Jesse.

"Give me back my prop!"

"Catch me if you can slowpoke!" the director shook his head.

'Let's close up shop for today folks."

**Me: This is fun.**

**Jesse: Why do I die all the time?**

**Me: Why can't you?**

**Shun: Please review!**

**Me: Don't worry if I update this story more than the others. The other stories take more thinking, this one comes to me in a blink of an eye.**


	3. Episode 7 True colours

**This is sooo easy to write!**

**Me: Don't worry. I'll still try to update the others regularly.**

**Shun: Ya sure?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Dan: GrathLongfletch does not own us. Only the plot.**

**Director: Places!**

**Ep 7 True colours**

**Take 1**

Marucho tries to contact Ren. Said person is back with the other Gundalians.

"Why did you blow my cover?" Ren folds his arms.

"The jig was up little tumbleweed-wait! Why the hell must I say this?"

"It seems funny?" Zenet asked.

"I'm not reading this crap! Fix it!" Jesse throws down book and storms offset.

**Ep 7 True colours**

**Take 2**

Marucho tries to contact Ren. Said person is back with the other Gundalians.

"Why did you blow my cover?" Ren folds his arms.

"They would've found out sooner or later," Jesse smiles.

"I hadnan't-habban't-hasnan't-"

"Cut!" the director glowers at Ren.

"Can't you read?" Ren shakes his head.

"Tongue just got tied on this line sir!"

"It isn't a tongue twister!"

"The fuck. I know! Could you please just take your pride and – beep!"

**The cameras were cut off because of the level of vulgar language used.**

Everyone was laughing hysterically.

Jesse fainted from lack of air, Lena got a stitch, and Mason wet his pants.

**Ep 7 True colours**

**Take 3**

Marucho manages to get a secret message to Ren and hey battle.

"I thought we were friends Ren!" Marucho holds up a blue gauntlet.

"We are friends Marucho!" Ren holds up a green gauntlet.

Parlatones –Push me to the floor- comes out from it's speakers. Ren looks down at it. Mason starts laughing like a maniac along with Kazarina and the others.

"Oh lookie!" Ren says in a girlie voice.

"It's a sign! I changed sides and so my attribute and ringtone changed as well!"

Marucho starts pretending to sing. He and Ren start waltzing across the set.

"Cut!"

**Ep 7 True colours**

**Take 4**

Fabia is retelling her sidestory when suddenly, Shun shouts out.

"What? Am I saying the wrong line?" Fabia looks at the script.

"No! I was supposed to find Marucho and Ren 5 minutes ago!" Shun rushes to next set.

"Must I carry on?" she looks around sheepishly.

"Wait! I need the bathroom!" Dan runs offset.

"Cut! Anybody else need the toilet?" everyone else runs offset.

"Next time, I'm not working with teens," the director mumbled.

**Ep 7 True colours**

**Take 5**

"Come join me Marucho," Ren coaxes.

'No, I will not leave my friends!" Ren shakes his head.

"Then we're not friends anymore!" Marucho looks surprised.

Ren shows his true form, and Shun collapses into laughter along with Marucho. Ren realizes that he's wearing Fabia's clothes.

"I thought it was a little breezy down there!" he exclaimed.

"Who would've thought you were a cross dresser!" Shun giggled.

"Cut! Where's his outfit?" the director boomed.

Jesse runs onset with it.

"It was getting ironed, sorry!" he stares at Ren.

"That outfit doesn't suit you. You're more of a winter baby," and he walks offset.

**Finito!**

**Me: This is soo fun!**

**Ren: my reputation is ruined.**

**Me: What reputation?**

**Marucho: Please review!**


	4. Episode 10 Escape from darkness

**Next chappie!**

**Person that cared. If you don't like it, MAKE YOUR OWN BLOOPERS FIC! Cause judging from my other reviews, they loved it! Plus, why can't it be them? The ppl you just suggested look NOTHING LIKE THEM! And it's funnier my way. And don't read if you're bored! Be bitter somewhere else where ppl actually give a damn what you think! :P**

**Me: Yay! Thanks for all those lovely reviews reviewers! **

**Shun: Haven't you humiliated us enough?**

**Me: Nope! After this, I'll do season 1 and 2 too! Haven't watched MS yet. But I'll start when I do.**

**Others: *groans***

**Director: Do I have to direct all of the season?**

**Me: That's a great idea! And you can't quit, you signed a contract.**

**Director: Shit.**

**Mason: GrathLongfletch doesn't own us, only the plot.**

**Ep 10 ****Escape from Darkness**

**Take 1**

Emperor Barodius calls up Ren and suspects he may betray them due to his desire to not battle with his former friends, but Ren assures him that he is loyal while Linehalt is unconvinced. Ren reminds him of the story behind their loyalty to Barodius.

"Wait, wait, wait," Linehalt interrupted.

"You're not reading the right lines. You're reading Macbeth!" Ren lifted up his script.

"Fancy that! It is Macbeth!"

"Cut!"

**Ep 10 ****Escape from Darkness**

**Take 2**

Emperor Barodius calls up Ren and suspects he may betray them due to his desire to not battle with his former friends, but Ren assures him that he is loyal while Linehalt is unconvinced. Suddenly, Barodius starts scratching his face frantically.

"Aaaahh! it burns!" Ren jumps back.

"Oh no! It's the attack of the Minamoids!" Ren runs offset.

"Cut! What's wrong Barodius?" the director frowns at the actor.

"I think it's itchy powder!" the director sighs.

"Go and wash it off now. Jesse?" said person looks up from the Playboy magazine.

"Yes sir?"

"Could you go and buy some more make up. Our last stock was sabotaged."

"Sure! I need the Seventeen mag anyway!" Jesse skips out of the room.

"Isn't that mag for girls?" the director calls after him.

"Duh! Why do you think my hair is so shiny and I know when to stay away from the females?"

**Ep 10 ****Escape from Darkness**

**Take 3**

Marucho and Fabia infiltrate Bakugan Interspace. Marucho tries to regain control while Fabia and an Avatar Marucho battle Lena and Zenet. As Marucho rushes into the control room, Ren swivels round on those swively chairs. He is stroking a black cat and has black sunglasses on.

"I have been expecting you, Mr Bond," Marucho made a gun out of his fingers and fires at him.

Ren slouched in his chair with his tongue lolling out.

"Mission accomplished," Marucho said with a French accent.

"Cut!"

**Ep 10 ****Escape from Darkness**

**Take 4**

Marucho tries to regain control while Fabia and an Avatar Marucho battle Lena and Zenet. The Avatar is quickly taken out as Ren discovers Marucho's invasion.

"It was all a trick!" Lena declared as the doppelganger disappeared.

"Really? I thought he was a ghost!" Zenet exclaimed, Lena started snickering.

"Then how did he manage to hold the Bakugan?" Zenet shrugged.

"Ghosts can hold things ya know!" Lena burst out laughing along with Fabia.

"Cut! Cut! I can't breath!" Fabia gasped.

**Ep 10 ****Escape from Darkness**

**Take 5**

Fabia is defeated and Zenet and Lena decided to take her back as a prisoner, something that will give them an edge against Neathia. However, Marucho arrives in time to get her out. Though their mission was unsuccessful, Marucho reveals he installed a back door to better access Bakugan Interspace without alerting Ren and his team.

"Yes Jake?" Marucho asked as Jake held up his hand.

"So that means we're like spies? Coolness! My codename is Darkfang!" Dan face palmed.

"That's not your line! You don't say anything!" he scolded.

"Oops. Could we do that again?"

"Cut!"

**Da-done!**

**Me: This is fun!**

**Barodius: *scratches face* It won't stop itching!**

**Me: Try baby powder.**

**Barodius: How will that help?**

**Me: I dunno?**

**Jake: Please read and review mah peeps!**

**Everyone: Bye! *lights dim and they run away***


	5. Episode 11 The secret package

**Next chappie of bloopers!**

**Director: Will these kids stop making mistakes!**

**Me: They're kids dude! We're allowed to make mistakes.**

**Prompt: I am very excited to start my new job today!**

**Director: Don't. Jesse will probably kill you one hour-if your lucky.**

**Jesse: Did I hear my name?**

**Director: Aaahhh! The djinni spawn!*runs away***

**Me: I don't own nothing.**

**Episode 11 The secret package**

**Take 1**

As security tightens for the brawlers, their attempt to bring kids out safely is getting more difficult. After Shun returns from saving more kids, he runs into Linus who is looking for Fabia.

"Gaah! You stepped on my sore foot!" Linus hops up and down on his left leg.

"Very dignified bra!" Shun laughs as Linus falls over.

"Cut! Linus stop being a wuss and start over!" the director asks Mason to bring him some whiskey.

"You can't drink on the set sir!" Mason waggles his finger.

"If I don't I'll start murdering everyone in this place. Starting with you!" Mason turns white and runs off, crashing into Kazarina on the way.

"Sorry!" he continues running.

"I'm surrounded by fumbling idiots!" the director wailed.

**Episode 11 The secret package**

**Take 2**

As security tightens for the brawlers, their attempt to bring kids out safely is getting more difficult. After Shun returns from saving more kids, he runs into Linus who is looking for Fabia.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Shun asks.

"You've gotta believe me! Neathia's in trouble and I've got to give her Neo!" Shun raises an eyebrow.

There's silence on the set. Shun coughs.

"Oh! This could all be a lie!" the prompt whispers.

Shun repeated the line. Suddenly Ren and Jesse appeared, but Jesse looked like he wanted to kill someone.

"What's wrong?" Linus whispers to Ren, who had the same expression.

"My trailer flooded and now I have to bunk with him. I can't stand him! He's like my mother, so freakin' tidy!" Ren growled.

"Ahem," Shun brought their attention back to the task at hand.

"Oh right. What am I supposed to say again?" the prompt led him the line.

"Who the hell are you?" Ren and Linus shout.

Jesse jumped on him, hitting his pressure points to paralyze him temporarily. Linus got a torch and shone it in his eyes. Ren starting hurling questions at him and, Shun just stood there watching with amusement.

"What's your name, surname, address, purpose for being here, code name…" Ren rattled of the questions.

"John, Stewarts, 29 Acorn Grove, prompt, don't have one…" John answered, afraid Jesse might kill him.

Cut! Jesse you unparalyze him right now! Linus, you put away that torch before I stick it up your ass and Ren stop being an idiot!" the director boomed.

They all did what he said, but glared at John as they moved away.

"One false move and I'll get my dagger," Jesse whispered to him.

**Episode 11 The secret package**

**Take 3**

The little episode was forgotten.

After Shun returns from saving more kids, he runs into Linus who is looking for Fabia. Though reluctant to trust him at first, they are attacked by Ren and Jesse and a battle ensues.

"Gate card, set! Bakugan brawl!" all four threw their Bakugan a bit too hard.

The four Bakugan crashed through four windows and hit passer-bys on the head.

"Cut! Ren, go fetch the Bakugan! Jesse, stop giggling like a gay. Linus, go sweep up all the glass. Shun, go fetch me some wine!" all four did his bidding.

"I thought I was your drug boy?" Mason asked with mock hurt.

"I forgot about you!" Mason pretended to be offended.

"Meanie! as he walked out, he bumped into Shun who dropped the wine.

"Gaaah! I'm bleeding!" the two boys wailed as the red wine soaked their clothes.

"Call an ambulance!"

"I'd rather not. This might just be my lucky day!" the director opened the You mag.

**Episode 11 The secret package**

**Take 4**

After Shun returns from saving more kids, he runs into Linus who is looking for Fabia. Though reluctant to trust him at first, they are attacked by Ren and Jesse and a battle ensues.

"Gate card, set! Bakugan brawl!" all four threw their Bakugan.

"Let's see how this plays out," Ren smirked.

"Let's see how good your performance is," Jesse flicked out an ability card from his book's pages and activated it.

The battle was fierce, but Jesse claimed Neo as his prize.

"I win. I win!" he did a victory dance.

"Yeah, yeah Hitler, we get it," Linus mumbled.

"I kicked your -aaahhhh! Bee! Bee! Bee!" Jesse screamed like a girl and runs offset after throwing down his book when a bee decided it was a good place to rest.

"What's wrong with him?" the prompt asked when he heard a trailer door slam.

"He's deathly allergic to bees," Linus said matter-of-factly.

The director rubbed his hands together while smiling evily.

"How allergic do you say?" he asked.

"UUuhhhhh. He turns blue and his throat tightens and he chokes to death if he doesn't get into a hospital soon. Why?" Shun looked at him.

"Oh nothing," the director mentally jumped in glee, now he could get rid of the bane of his existence.

"Cut! Take five people. Shun, go put that bee in a glass and put it outside. Ren, go fetch my Bane please. Linus. You can just chill."

**Episode 11 The secret package**

**Take 5**

After Shun returns from saving more kids, he runs into Linus who is looking for Fabia. Though reluctant to trust him at first, they are attacked by Ren and Jesse and a battle ensues.

"Gate card, set! Bakugan brawl!" all four threw their Bakugan.

"Let's see how this plays out," Ren smirked.

"Let's see how good your performance is," Jesse flicked out an ability card from his book's pages and hit himself in the eye with it.

Linus burst out into laughter as he fell to his knees, clutching his right eye. Ren and Shun did likewise.

"This isn't funny! Why don't I stick a card in your eye and see how you like it?" Jesse growled.

"That'll teach you to mix books with brawling!" Linus cackled.

"Cut! Some get Jesse an eyepatch?"

**Curtain closes.**

**Me: That was funny!**

**Jesse: That was sore!* points to eyepatch***

**Me: Please review.**

**Everyone: Bye!**


	6. Episode 14 The sacred orb

**Sorry for late update! Blame it on the projects!**

**Me: 3 projects on one day….**

**Shun: You can do it!**

**Me: So. Much. Homework.**

**Linus: Don't give up!**

**Me: Too….. many….. tests.**

**Jesse: I'll help you!*everyone looks at him***

**Me: Wha-**

**Jesse: What? I'm smart! I skipped grade 7 and 8!**

**Shun: That's a surprise.**

**Linus: GrathLongfletch owns nothing. Only the director, prompt, and crew.**

**Me: *falls asleep***

**Jesse: I think she's tired.**

**Episode****14 The Sacred Orb**

**Take 1**

As the Brawlers arrive on Neathia, Fabia introduces them to her older sister, Queen Serena. As they entered the room, Serena stood up from her throne.

"Greetings sister," Fabia curtseyed.

"These are my friends. The Brawlers Dan, Jake, Marucho, and Shun," Fabia introduces them.

"Greetings Brawlers, so nice t-" Serena tripped on her dress and fell on her face, crown rolling between Fabia's legs.

Shun collapsed into laughter along with Jake and Marucho.

"Are you OK?" Dan rushes towards her and helps her up.

'Who made this dress? I'll strangle them!" Kazarina inched offset.

"There, there Sena. You still look queenly," Dan soothed her.

"Cut!"

**Episode****14 The Sacred Orb**

**Take 2**

As the Brawlers arrive on Neathia, Fabia introduces them to her older sister, Queen Serena. As they entered the room, Serena stood up from her throne.

"Greetings sister," Fabia curtseyed.

"These are my friends. The Brawlers Dan, Jake, Marucho, and Shun," Fabia introduces them.

"Greetings Brawlers, so nice to meet you," Serena smiled.

Shun opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

"What?" Serena frowned.

"Prompt."

"We would like to help you in the war if we may," the prompt whispered.

"See could hike help to in ba war if she decay?" Shun looked confused.

"Cut! Shun! Do you have a hearing problem now?" the director hit Jesse over the head with his ash tray.

Shun shook his head and pointed at the prompt.

"I couldn't hear her!"

"Whisper louder!" the director threw the ash tray at Mason.

**Episode****14 The Sacred Orb**

**Take 3**

Barodious scolds Ren, Lena, Zenet, Mason and Jesse for seriously failing their initial plan to gain the Brawlers' trust and violently commands the Twelve Orders to attack Neathia. Jesse put up his hand.

"What now!" Barodious Frowned.

"It's all Ren's fault! We had no part in the failure! And he likes-no-Loves Fabia"

"What! You little shit!" Ren ran after Jesse.

"Haha! Long legs make you run faster!" Jesse ran into his trailer and shut the door.

"What just happened?" Zenet scratched her arm.

"I don't actually know," Barodious slowly shook his head.

"JESSE COME OUT YOU BERGIE! YOU HAVE MY PHONE! GIVE IT BACK BEFORE I SMASH DOWN THIS DOOR! AND I DON'T LOVE HER!" Ren repeatedly hit the door.

"YES YOU DO! I HEARD YOU SAY SO IN YOUR SLEEP! DON'T DENY IT! AND I NEED YOUR PHONE!" Jesse shouted back.

"Cut! Take five everybody!" the director threw away the script.

"I'm getting too old for this shit!"

They heard a door break and Jesse screamed. They all rushed over to see if they could save him. Poking their heads around the doorframe and saw Ren gauging Jesse's bad eye out with a plastic spoon.

"Should we help him?" Mason asked.

The others shook their heads, and crept away.

**Episode****14 The Sacred Orb**

**Take 4**

Barodious scolds Ren, Lena, Zenet, Mason and Jesse for seriously failing their initial plan to gain the Brawlers' trust and violently commands the Twelve Orders to attack Neathia.

"Now go!" they all walked out of the door except for Jesse.

"Oww!" he moaned as he walked into the wall.

"Now I'm half blind! I hate you Ren Krawler!" Jesse walked around in a circle until he found the door and walked out with a triumphant look on his face.

"I am victorious!" he shouted before falling down the steps.

"Cut! Mason, make sure he didn't die please. Take five everybody!"

**Episode****14 The Sacred Orb**

**Take 5**

The Neathians celebrate their victory as Fabia, Dan, Jake, Marucho, and Shun are made Castle Knights, the highest honour on the planet Neathia.

"What's wrong dude?" Dan noticed that Shun was just standing there

"If I move, it might break!"

"It fitted you on Tuesday!"

'I think I ate too much in the past few days!"

"How are we gonna get this off without tearing it?"

"I need the bathroom."

"Shit."

**Yay! Finished this chappie!**

**Me:*Zzzzzzz***

**Jesse: Please review. Wake up!**

**Me: Wha?**

**Shun: I think you betta sleep in one of the trailers.**

**Me: Good idea*walks into random trailer and collapses on bed***

**Jesse: Wait! That's my bed!**

**Ren: Yay! I get to swap roommates for the night!**


	7. Episode 17 Battle For The Second Shield

**Next set of accidents! Hahahhaaa!**

**Me: Onward my faithful subjects!*points hand to sky***

**Director: I ain't faithful to no one.**

**Linus: GrathLongfletch doesn't own anything. Only the plot, prompt and director. And assistants.**

**Episode 17 Battle For The Second Shield**

**Take 1**

Shun successfully sneaks past the Gundalian guards into the second shield generator, but is ambushed by Lena and Kazarina.

"And where do you think you're going?" Kazarina questioned, taking out her Bakugan.

"To stop you Gundalians once and for all," Shun took out his card.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we can't let you do that," Lena stepped forward.

"Bakugan, field open! Bakugan stand!" their Bakugan got ready for a fight.

"Ability activate!" Lena exclaimed.

"Acid Bath!"

Phosphos looked at her.

"That's not my ability dumbass! I thought people with glasses are supposed to be smart!" Lena stuck out her tongue.

"Cut! Stoica, have you been playing with the ability cards?" said person shook his head.

"No," he said innocently.

"Then why do you have an ability card in your hand?" Stoica hid it behind his back.

"You're hallucinating!" he shouted as he ran off.

**Episode 17 Battle For The Second Shield**

**Take 2**

Shun successfully sneaks past the Gundalian guards into the second shield generator, but is ambushed by Lena and Kazarina.

"And where do you think you're going?" Kazarina questioned, taking out her Bakugan.

"To stop you Gundalians once and for all," Shun took out his card.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we can't let you do that," Lena stepped forward.

"Bakugan, field open! Bakugan stand!" their Bakugan got ready for a fight.

"Ability activate!" Lena exclaimed.

"Stealth Claw!"

"Oh no you don't! Ability activate! Ninja defence!" Lena's ability was destroyed.

"Ability activate!" Kazarina shouted.

"Flashing Peaker!" Lumagrowl raced towards Hawktor, but tripped over a rock and went careening down a hill until falling into a pond.

"Wowee! Never seen a dog that keen for a bath! Get 2 trucks of flea away!" Hawktor burst out laughing.

"Somebody get a crane!" Shun joined in.

"Forget a crane! We need the whole band of Gundalian ships!" Phosphos cracked up.

"Cut! Does anybody have a gigantic hairdryer for us to use. Anyone?" but the words fell on false ears, everyone was laughing too much.

**Episode 17 Battle For The Second Shield**

**Take 3**

Shun reactivates the shield as Drago powers it up with the Element. Realizing what is happening, Airzel, Stoica and Kazarina quickly flee before being trapped within the shield. But before they could run to their ships, the shield blinked on too early.

"We're stuck!" Airzel kicked it and got his shoe fried for his trouble.

"Wanna here a joke to pass the time?" Stoica asked.

"No," Kazarina and Airzel said in unison.

"Two nuns are driving when a vampire jumps on their car's bonnet in front of the windshield."

"Stoica, not now-"

"The one nun turns to the other nun 'Quick! Show him you're cross!' and the second nun shouts 'GET OFF OUR CAR!' Hahahahhaahhaaaaa! You get it? Show him you're cross. Get it? Hahahhahahahahhahaaa!" Airzel face-palmed.

"How's that funny? It's just flou," Kazarina nodded.

"I'm sooo sorry for trying to lighten the mood!" his bad side kicked in.

"Crazy alert! Crazy alert!" Kazarina warned as she backed away.

'Shit! Help! Anyone?" Airzel pleaded.

At the control room.

"Should we turn it off?" Jake asked.

"Nah. Let them deal with the monster until he cools down. Tea and cake anybody?" the director asked and they all nodded.

"Well you can't have any!"

**Episode 17 Battle For The Second Shield**

**Take 4**

As the brawlers celebrate their victory, all is not well on Gundalia. Kazarina knows she will be punished by Barodius for the failure, so she plans to use Lena as her scapegoat. Lena, however, is fully aware of this thanks to Gill, and attempts to get Phosphos to assassinate Kazarina before it can happen. Unfortunately for her, Kazarina is well prepared as Phosphos was taken out by Lumagrowl while Kazarina disposed of Lena. Kazarina successfully evaded punishment and hints to Gill that she knew of his assistance to Lena, while Ren overhears and mourns over Lena's fate.

"Stop lurking in the hallway!" Kazarina yelled out of nowhere.

"Yes Mom!" Ren ran to the bathroom and locked himself in.

"WHAT!" Gill shook his head.

"You sound like an old bally. Get you knickers out your ass!" she tried to choke him but was restrained by Sid.

"Animal Control!" he shrieked.

"Cut! Take 10 people."

**Episode 17 Battle For The Second Shield**

**Take 5**

As the brawlers celebrate their victory, all is not well on Gundalia. Kazarina knows she will be punished by Barodius for the failure, so she plans to use Lena as her scapegoat. Lena, however, is fully aware of this thanks to Gill, and attempts to get Phosphos to assassinate Kazarina before it can happen. Unfortunately for her, Kazarina is well prepared as Phosphos was taken out by Lumagrowl while Kazarina disposed of Lena. Kazarina successfully evaded punishment and hints to Gill that she knew of his assistance to Lena, while Ren overhears and mourns over Lena's fate. He stood in the shadows, facing the floor. Suddenly he started to giggle, then ended up in full blown laughter.

"Cut! Ren, you're supposed to be sad. Be Sad!" Ren tried to be sad, but had an epic fail.

"Aahhahahahhaaaa! I just can't stop with Red Beard over there staring at me with one eye!" Jesse stuck out his tongue.

"You gauged out my eye! I have to wear the eye patch or waste money buying a glass eye," Ren nodded.

"Buy a glass eye! It'll be funny to watch one eye move around with the other just staring at you!"

**That's all for today folks!**

**Me: Sorry for long time and no updates.** **Been busy.**

**Ren: S'kay. We forgive you.**

**Jesse: I don't forgive you!*walks away***

**Ren: I'm sorry! You were just taking the piss then!**

**Me: Bye! Please review!**


	8. Episode 18 Curtain Call

**Hi!**

**Me: Round 8- I mean, chappie 8.**

**Director: We need to get Jesse to n asylum.**

**Jesse: I like going to the doctor, I get a white straight jacket, and I feel special because I get to hug myself.**

**Director: See what I mean.**

**Episode 18 Curtain Call**

**Take 1**

Jesse fears that he will eventually suffer the same fate as Sid and Lena and escapes from his prison to Neathia. He is eventually approached by Ren who has been sent to collect him. They eventually run into Jake and Fabia.

"Why does everyone fucking hate me?" Jesse screamed as Fabia readied her gauntlet.

"Cause you're a waste of space and time!" Jake shot back.

Jesse pretended to be cry. He looked at the director.

"They're being mean to me!" he said in a whiny voice.

"Good," the director smiled.

**Episode 18 Curtain Call**

**Take 2**

Jake and Fabia defeat the Gundalians and Jesse willingly returns to Gundalia with Ren having had one final battle. Kazarina and Stoica prepare to punish Jesse for his escape and lose to the Brawlers, while Ren attempts to spare Jesse by saying he was much a part of the battle as Jesse was.

"Fine! You can just kill me off now, my purpose in your little scheme is done!" Jesse crossed his arms.

"What is he talking about?" Kazarina whispered to Stoica.

"I don't think he took his pills," he whispered back.

"Cut!" the director started strangling Mason.

**Episode 18 Curtain Call**

**Take 5**

Kazarina and Stoica prepare to punish Jesse for his escape and lose to the Brawlers, while Ren attempts to spare Jesse by saying he was much a part of the battle as Jesse was. Plitheon suddenly speaks out and begs to be separated from Jesse something that surprises Jesse. He shakes his head.

"There's only one thing to say," Jesse sighed.

"That's not in the scri-" Jesse cut Stoica off.

"_Doe a deer, a three-tailed deer,_

_Ray, a drop of golden sun._

_Me a name, I call myself,_

_Far, a long long way to run!_

_Sow, a needle pulling thread,_

_La, a note to follow so,_

_Ti, I drink with jam and bread,"_

"Cut! Jesse, this isn't idols!" the director fumed.

"Don't you think I know that?" was the reply.

**Episode 18 Curtain Call**

**Take 4**

Kazarina and Stoica prepare to punish Jesse for his escape and lose to the Brawlers, while Ren attempts to spare Jesse by saying he was much a part of the battle as Jesse was. Plitheon suddenly speaks out and begs to be separated from Jesse something that surprises Jesse. However, Lumagrowl and Lythirus attack Plitheon for turning on his battle partner. Jesse forgives Plitheon saying that co-stars often have friction between them, but Plitheon insists he means what he said as he slowly fades away and Jesse is disposed of. When the mist clears, Jesse is holding Lena, bridal-style. He was blushing furiously. Lena was only wearing a towel and her hair was wet.

"Um, could you put me down now," she whispered.

"…" Jesse nodded as he went from pink to red and couldn't speak from embarrassment.

"Why do you always have to stuff everything up?" the director shouted at them.

"Because we're not perfect?" Ren answered.

"Wrong answer!" he got hit with a book.

**Hahaha.**

**Me: Please review!**

**Director: That boy needs to go!**

**Me: Who?**

**Director: J. E. S. S. E**

**Me: Why are you spelling Jesse?**

**Jesse: You rang?**

**Director: Ahhhhhh! Head for the hills!*runs off set***

**Jesse: Hot choc?**

**Me: Yes please.**


	9. Episode 19 The Secret Of The Orb

**Next set!**

**Director: Where's that abomination?**

**Me: Which one? Shun? Dan? Ren? Mason?**

**Director: Jesse! But I do wonder where Mason is. He didn't make my bed at 6:00 am this morning.**

**Me:*glares* He's not your maid!**

**Director: He isn't!**

**Me: Oh.**

**Director: He's my butler.**

**Linus: She doesn't own us.**

**Episode 19 The Secret Of The Orb**

**Take 1**

With the second shield functioning at an even more powerful rate than before, things are looking good for Neathia. Meanwhile, Nurzak and Kazarina are sent to do recon. Nurzak tells Sabator how Barodius' father, the previous Emperor, did not seek to attain the Sacred Orb, fearing that its power is too great, while Barodius is far too ambitious and down right stupid for engaging in such a quest.

"I still can't believe he could be so foolish!" Sabator exclaimed.

Kazarina nodded.

"I can't believe I got such a crap rol-wait! Are we rolling? Oh my Thor! Could we do that again please?

"You idiot! Why do you think I was saying my lines? For my heath?" Nurzak cuffed her behind the ears.

"Cut! Mason, Tokay please. Bring it in my blood red glass," Mason scurried off.

"I love my wine. And Kaza? You're as bad as the children!"

**Episode 19 The Secret Of The Orb**

**Take 2**

Kazarina becomes infuriated because of what may happen to her, but Nurzak assures her that he and Ren will find Mason. While on their search, they run into Fabia and Marucho, who still feels bitter about Ren's betrayal. The battle becomes so intense that the Sacred Orb shoots out dimensional rays, that should one get caught in, they will be sent around the dimensions without any way back.

"They've turned on us! Run away into the hills!" Akwimos waved his arms about.

"You're too big to hide like that! Let us run away and you sacrifice yourselves!" Nurzak shouted at the Bakugan.

"I second that!" Shun agreed.

"Traitors!" Hawktor got 'shot' by the light rays.

"Oohhhhh! I'm the rainbow nation!" he said as his colour turned all the colours of each attribute.

"Yes, it's called 'Special Effects'," Ren said slowly.

"Cut! Stop ruining my show!" the director fell off his chair.

"Your wine sir," Mason tipped the glass on top of him, emptying the contents with an evil smile.

**Episode 19 The Secret Of The Orb**

**Take 3**

The battle becomes so intense that the Sacred Orb shoots out dimensional rays, that should one get caught in, they will be sent around the dimensions without any way back. Nurzak and Ren retreat while Aranaut and Akwimos attempt to shield Fabia and Marucho from the dimensional rays.

"What's that sound?" Avior flew off Mason's shoulder.

Said person stopped his ascent of a cliff and looked around. Suddenly, an earthquake stated and Mason lost his grip.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" he flailed his arms around.

Avior swooped down and caught him by his shirt neck.

"Sturdy ground! Put me down! I don't like this bungee jump without a cord!" Mason wailed.

"Cut! Mason, you know there's a net ready to catch you right?" the director shouted at him.

"B-b-b-b-bu-bu-bu-but-but I'm afraid of heights!" the director face-palmed.

"Now you tell me," he muttered.

"Why do you think I chose to be Subterra, and closed my eyes when I was climbing?" Avior, too tired to hold him up anymore, let go.

Mason didn't like that gesture and screamed like a girl the rest of the way down, missing the net completely and falling onto Ren.

"Are you crying?" Lena asked.

"I'm deathly afraid of heights! Of course I'm gonna cry if you drop me off a cliff!" Mason said between sobs.

"I think any normal person would cry-especially if they MISS the net!"

"Awwwwww! Come here, let me give you a hug, and a tissue!" Kazarina swept him up into a bear hug.

"Does nobody care about the half-crushed boy on the ground?" Ren asked faintly.

"Oh, we care. But just not in the way you'd expect," the director said darkly.

**Episode 19 The Secret Of The Orb**

**Take 4**

The battle becomes so intense that the Sacred Orb shoots out dimensional rays, that should one get caught in, they will be sent around the dimensions without any way back. Nurzak and Ren retreat while Aranaut and Akwimos attempt to shield Fabia and Marucho from the dimensional rays.

"What's that sound?" Avior flew off Mason's shoulder.

Said person stopped his ascent of a cliff and looked around. Suddenly, an earthquake stated and Mason lost his grip.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" he flailed his arms around.

Avior swooped down and caught the back of his jacket, which left him dangling miles off the ground. Hearing more rumbling they looked down to see the Sacred Orb's sea of attributes colour…thing, and sighed in relief. Suddenly, the river/sea thing rose up and engulfed them.

"Aaaahhhh!"

The special effects backfired, causing the river to stop completely and reveal Mason sitting on a ledge having herbal tea and cupcakes. Noticing something was wrong, he looked down at them. Which was a big mistake, he leaped away from the ledge and pressed his back against the rock.

"P-p-please c-c-come a-and f-fetch m-me!" Ren laughed and pointed at him.

"You look like the rainbow nation!" which was true, he, Avior and his clothes were different attribute colours.

"Mom's gonna kill me," he mumbled.

**Episode 19 The Secret Of The Orb**

**Take 5**

Meanwhile, back at Bakugan Interspace, Marucho believes that Ren will return to their side.

"He will come back and join us!" Marucho banged his fist on the table.

"Sorry buddy, but I doubt that would happen. After betraying us, he wouldn't just waltz in here without-" Dan was cut off by the sound of a flushing toilet.

All heads turned towards Ren, who walked into the room whistling 'On top of old Smokey', and towelling his hands. Realising his mistake, Ren looked around sheepishly.

"That toilet wasn't real, wasn't it?" everyone nodded their heads.

"The flushing part was special effects, right?" all heads nodded again.

"Crap."

The director was too angry to even shout 'CUT!' With a look that would kill, he settled for strangling Mason, who in turned signed out that that was it for today.

**Soz for that wait!**

**Me: Please review.**

**Ren: I won't get fired, will I?**

**Me: Over my dead body.**

**Director: That can be arranged.**


	10. Episode 20 Partners Till The End

**Next round! I couldn't resist doing this one. And sorry for the second update being late, had to go to bed. Twas past midnight.**

**Me: Something's missing.**

**Zenet: Someone saying you don't own Bakugan?  
><strong>

**Me: No. Something more important.**

**Zenet: Like what?**

**Me: Like a person. Oh well. Next!**

**Episode 20 Partners Till The End**

**Take 1**

The brawlers decide to use the Sacred Orb to their advantage by convincing Gundalians who fear its power to switch sides, namely Nurzak. Ren has a meeting with Barodius where the Emperor reveals that despite the failures of Ren's team, he keeps Ren around because of his potential.

"So I'm your pawn?" Ren said randomly.

"Of course! I am selfish and have the most gigantic ego in all the known cosmos," Barodious said.

"I don't know a shit about chess, but I know they die a lot. I won't die like a Kamikaze, will I?" Ren asked in mock-nervousness.

"No, that's Stoica's job!" said person whipped his head up from playing Tekken 5.

"I'm a what now?"

"CUT! Stoica! Stop playing Tekken, Ren, you just ruined what I thought would be a great scene, Barodius, don't humour them! Mason…get me some calamari and a large coffee from somewhere," the director glared at everyone.

**Episode 20 Partners Till The End**

**Take 2**

Zenet comes in and begs Ren to help her, fearing that she will suffer the same fate as the others. Ren brushes her off and tells her she has nothing to worry about. Contestir tries to cheer her up by agreeing with Ren, but Zenet tells him that Gundalians care nothing of loyalty and despite her morphing abilities she has no use to them.

"I'm like you, a shitty little prawn!"

"Zenet, it's called a Pawn," she shook her head.

"No, I mean the sea creature, prawn. It gets eaten by everything!"

"Like the crew and Lindt?"

"CUT! No food talking on my set! Take 5 people," the director said in an angry manner.

"Why are you so happy? Usually your fuming, and you haven't hit me yet," Mason said cautiously.

"Oh nothing."

**Episode 20 Partners Till The End**

**Take 3**

Contestir convinces Gill that because he is Barodius' right hand man, he will likely have people plotting against him, and that he may have use for a spy and volunteers Zenet. Gill sees this as a good idea and sends her to spy on Kazarina as Nurzak. As Kazarina walked into another hallway, she saw Nurzak doing the Moon Walk. Shrugging, she joined him by Shuffling.

"Cut! Nurzak, no dancing! Kazarina, don't play copy cat! Even thought you guys dance well," Zenet laughed.

"You guys are funny. I wish I **could** shapeshift."

**Episode 20 Partners Till The End**

**Take 4**

Contestir convinces Gill that because he is Barodius' right hand man, he will likely have people plotting against him, and that he may have use for a spy and volunteers Zenet. Gill sees this as a good idea and sends her to spy on Kazarina as Nurzak. She pulls it off and returns with information that Kazarina and Nurzak and plotting to overthrow the Emperor. Despite a job well done, Gill and Krakix dispose of Zenet and Contestir.

"Why does this remind me of the SA War?" Zenet asked Contestir.

"Because you helped me and I backstabbed you!" Gill laughed maniacally before going into a coughing fit.

"CUT! No History lessons on the set!"

"I think I choked on my own spit!"

**Episode 20 Partners Till The End**

**Take 5**

Zenet once again explains Contestir that Gundalians care nothing for loyalty. Contestir argues that he has always been loyal to Zenet, who begins crying and apologizes for not seeing it earlier.

"Thanks for the late apology. You are so unobservant," Contestir said sarcastically.

"Shut up! I have been busy fighting a war, so there!"

"CUT! Stop ruining my show!"

**Done! And If some ppl take offence to the SA War thing, sorry. I'm not dissing or being rude to anyone. I actually like England.**

**Me: Pls review.**

**Zenet: Everyone's dying!**

**Gill: Boo-hoo! NOT!**


	11. Episode 22 Mobile Assault

**Round…. forget it. Sorry for the super late update! I had to do 5 projects and was super busy. Sorry! You'll see this note in my other fics cause I don't quite know who reads what around here.**

**Me: I don't own anime characters, only my anime ocs.**

**Director: Good.**

**Linus: *pours coffee over him* Fun!**

**Director: *Strangles him***

**Me: Uuhhhhh…**

**Episode 22 Mobile Assault**

**Take 1**

With one of the 12 Orders disposed of, Barodius secures the loyalty of the others or else they will face the same fate as Nurzak. The Gundalians launch a small attack consisting of the brainwashed kids. Unfortunately for the brawlers, when most of the kids are beaten, the Gundalian brainwashing does not wear off.

"What? Why are they still hypnotised?" Dan asked Drago in surprise.

"Maybe that super crack Kazarina's selling them for service is better than we thought," Drago said thoughtfully.

"Man, I sooo want to try her super crack now!" Dan pointed to the sky.

"CUT! Drago, they're not druggies! Remember, kids show. No drugs, crudity, vulgarity, sex, rape-"

"Rape is practically under the sex topic," Mason cut in.

"How would you know that? Do you have first hand experience?" the Director challenged.

"It's called Sex Workshop idiot. You start it in grade, 9 I think?" Stoica dropped his coffee mug after a spit take.

"I have to do WHAT?"

**Episode 22 Mobile Assault**

**Take 2**

While Kazarina experiments on more bakugan, she sends Ren to collect more battlers from Bakugan Interspace while Gill sends Stoica with him. Stoica however, bails to do things his way leaving Ren on his own.

"Where're you going Shortie?" Ren asked Stoica.

"I get to ditch you so I can 'Hunt' humans in their "Natural" habitat. Like anything these days is natural. Half of the world is vrekking of the heat and the other half's drowning in snow and water floods. Super Slide!" Stoica did backflips until disappearing into the portal.

"CUT! Stoica, no dissing the world we live in, you haven't even seen snow!" said person whipped around.

"I have reasons! Everyone of my family's got criminal records, so they can't take me over seas! Half of them aren't even out yet!" Mason dropped his appeltiser.

"Really? Mine too!"

**Episode 22 Mobile Assault**

**Take 3**

The subterra brawler Fabia defeated in episode 3, Koji, attempts to get in to have a battle, but is stopped by Julie, who tells him about the Gundalian-Neathian war while Stoica watches from afar. As Koji leaves, believing that the story's a hoax, Stoica rushes from tree to tree menacingly behind him. After two minutes, Koji whips around and glares at said person.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Stoica shrugged.

"I'm your stalker, a.k.a, your personal space invader!" Koji scratches his head before he gets the joke.

As he laughs, Stoica inches closer until their noses are touching (Stoic's wear those wedges to make him and average size) . He then starts to slowly hug him. Koji sweat-drops.

"Uncomfortable yet?" Stoica asked him.

"Would I sound gay if I say you're really huggable?"

"Probably, but who cares. I'm invading your space."

"We can see that."

"Cut! Stop acting like twits and do it right the first time!" the director screeched at them through his megaphone.

**Episode 22 Mobile Assault**

**Take 4**

The subterra brawler Fabia defeated in episode 3, Koji, attempts to get in to have a battle, but is stopped by Julie, who tells him about the Gundalian-Neathian war while Stoica watches from afar. As Koji leaves, believing that the story's a hoax, Stoica rushes from tree to tree menacingly behind him. After two minutes, Koji starts nervously looking behind him then he heard Stoica shriek. Turning around, he saw an old woman encouraging her rottweiler to tear Stoica to shreds.

"What do you think you're doing you trouble maker? Following that poor boy! Shame on you!" she continued hitting him with her bag.

Stoica, at this point, was trying to climb up a tree, but was failing miserably. He yelped as the dog tore off the seat of his pants. Koji ran towards the trio and tried defending Stoica.

"It's all a mistake madam. We're filming a tv series," he had to shout to be heard.

Stoica, by this time, had only managed to clime a fourth of the tree.

"Cut! Will someone get Jesse to risk his worthless life to save the midget?" Airzel shook his head.

"Don't you remember? Jesse left to go to Italy. He'll be back by the next chapter. So far, he's seen one of the Mafia and he hates the fact that they don't eat eggs in the morning. Eggs to him is like rice to China."

"Thank you for that fountain of useless information Airzy. Go save the midget before I have to pay for his tetanus shot."

"Aye, aye Cap'n!"

**Episode 22 Mobile Assault**

**Take 5**

With more kids attacking, Dan and Fabia split off from the others and encounter a Bakugan Mobile Assault Vehicle, a highly evolved Battle Gear, named Implanton.

"Hey!" Dan shouts.

"How come they get escape vehicles and we get squat? Let's join Kazarina!" Drago nodded enthusiastically.

"Forget Neathia, I want a supped up hover board right now! Let's go Dan!" Drago scoops up Dan and flies away.

'Wait! Come back! I have lot's of gold and other useless stuff to give you! Like this degraded scooter for example!" Fabia rushed after them.

"Cut! Why do I keep trying?"

**Whatcha think?**

**Me: Soz for not updating.**

**Stoica: Dude, I just got mauled by a wind-up toy, and you apologise for late updating?  
><strong>

**Me: I sowwy.**

**Airzel: Please review!**


	12. Episode 26 Forgiveness

**O.O Holy shit, I am sooooo sorry for completely neglecting my stories. I forgot to update because I've just discovered that I am a superb sniper in COD. But that is not excuse, the other reason is because the spirit that moved me to continue creating awesome fics went on vaca, but don't worry, I will pic up my slack as best I can!**

**Me: Sorry guys….**

**Stoica: You took my PSP with you…. I was SOOOOO BORED!**

**Me: *chibifies***

**Stoica: Yeah! You better be sorry!**

**Ren: I can't believe you neglected me…. I deserved better!**

**Me: Is Jesse rubbing off on you?**

**Jesse: *Bounces by on pogo stick* Yebo Gogo!**

**Me: *Facepalms* Jess, take your meds before work!**

**Jesse: NOOOO! The Narwhale of Death will kill me! Curse you Boonana king! * Throws bananas at Shun***

**Shun: WTF?**

**Episode 26 Forgiveness**

**Take 1**

Elright explains that, as a last resort, the third shield is programmed to expel anyone with Gundalian DNA.

"So can't we just shut it off?" Dan scratched the back of his head.

"No we cannot, we fought so hard just to keep it up!" Fabia frowned.

"That's a bitch. He'll just have to sleep in the dog box, huh buddy?" Dan turned to Drago.

"And I wanted him to keep my toes warm at the end of the bed."

"CUT! Kuso, no ruining my scenes!" the director shouted through his newly-bought megaphone, since Linus trashed the other one.

"But that was too good to pass up!" Dan sweat-dropped.

**Episode 26 Forgiveness**

**Take 2**

Elright explains that, as a last resort, the third shield is programmed to expel anyone with Gundalian DNA. Dan asks if they can just shut the shield off to let Ren in, but Fabia refuses and leaves. Serena explains the origins of her hatred to the Gundalians: Aranaut was originally partnered with Commander Jin, Fabia's fiancé, but they were defeated by Kazarina.

"Jin lost his battle against Kazarina and Aranaut was taken in for experimenting on. Fabia then stormed Gundalia and single-handedly rescued him, lucky little shit," Serena mumbled the last line.

"CUT! Serena, do you have no maturity? I would understand if Jesse did something like that, but you? Inexcusable!" a knife flew over the top of his head and pinned his beret to the opposite wall.

Jesse, who was over at the kitchen, looting the fridge, shot him a dirty look before calmly walking over to fetch the big kitchen knife. He then made cut throat gestures as he passed. The director forgot he was an ace knife-thrower.

**Episode 26 Forgiveness**

**Take 3**

Marucho took it upon himself to patch things up with Ren, and packed a little picnic basket and set on his way. Walking past a huge, red flower, he neglected to see it open up to reveal sharp teeth and turn towards him. Suddenly, a hand shot out of the bushes and pulled him out of harm's way, Marucho looked up to see Ren tsking at him, eyes closed and shaking his head.

"Dude, that would be the worst way to die. 'So, what happened to your midget of a friend? "Oh, a plant ate him. It smelled beautiful!' Is that what I must tell them? You got eaten by a plant?" Ren raised an eyebrow.

"Ren!" Marucho practically suffocated him with a hug and pecked him on the cheek.

"I am so glad we are no longer separated!" Ren caught on and swept the dwarf into his arms, pecking him on the lips-

"CUUUUUUUUT! What the hell is wrong with you people?" the director said, flustered.

"Aaaaawwwwwwww Yeeeaaaaaaahhhhh!" Linus whooped as half of the crew gave him R50 each, he then proceeded to split it 3 ways with Ren Marucho and himself.

"You people are retarded," was the director's conclusion.

"You kissed a guy for money!"

"Are you kidding me? I'd kill you for a Klondike bar," was Ren's answer.

**Episode 26 Forgiveness**

**Take 4**

While Marucho searches for Ren, Dan asks Fabia to give Ren a chance. So, everyone heads to find Ren and Marucho as Fabia challenges Ren to a battle.

"The steaks: Win, and you may join us, loose, you shall leave this land never to return!" Fabia fixed him with a cold stare.

"Wow, someone has trust issues," Dan whispered to Jake.

"Can't the loser just snog Dan or something? I mean, that's punishment enough," Shun said looking awkward while Dan was still registering what he said.

"Why would I want to snog him?" Fabia and Ren said simultaneously.

"And what if it's a tie?"

"You're both screwed," Marucho said cheerfully.

"OR! You could help Mason teach Jesse to drive," Jake added.

"BAKUGAN! BRAWL! BAKUGAN, STAND! Prepare for the snog of the century!"

The director just shook his head slowly, what was the point of saying cut now? Ren would get his Klondike bar, and he loved his life too much for that.

**Episode 26 Forgiveness**

**Take 5**

While Marucho searches for Ren, Dan asks Fabia to give Ren a chance. So, everyone heads to find Ren and Marucho as Fabia challenges Ren to a battle. The stakes: if Ren wins, he can stay, but if he loses, he must leave Neathia forever. Ren puts in Linehalt and Rubanoid but they both fall to Aranaut. Knowing the conditions of his defeat, Ren is over come with despair.

"Why, why, why?" he sobbed.

Fabia walked up to his form and stared down sadly.

"Come here to gloat your victory?" he said bitterly.

"Well, actually. You have managed to change me perspective of you Ren, today I saw a different side of you on the battlefield. I deem you worthy to join our cause," she held out a hand, which he took to haul himself up.

"And also…..You SOOOOOO have to ride shotgun!" she kicked his shins before running away laughing like a madwoman.

"Well, should've seen that coming," Ren scratched the back of his head.

"CUT! That's an official wrap for today. I'm letting you off 2 hours early because you've managed to annoy the crap out of me!" the director screamed through his megaphone.

"And I'm sick of seeing that seen take over and over again."

**Whatcha think?**

**Me: Hope you likey!**

**Director: Why did you have to come back?**

**Me: I got threat mail, it was scary…..**

**Mason: Like Jesse's driving skills?**

**Ren: Please review!**


	13. Episode 24 Colossus Dharak

**Yo! I might just turn this into a parody. Would be an awesome story!**

**Me: Hiya!**

**Ren: Meanie!**

**Mason: …..**

**Me: Sorry…..Hey, what happened to the prompt?**

**Ren: Ran off a few episodes ago, Jesse scared 'em too much.**

**Episode 24 Colossus Dharak**

**Take 1**

After his battle with Dan and Sid giving him Rubanoid, Ren is very confused as to what he should do. The invasion continues on as the brawlers continue to push back the Gundalians. Kazarina finishes her experiments on Dharak's Exokor while Ren has a talk with Barodius.

"Sir! Your Battle Gear is complete!" Kazarina's face pops up on the weird-holographic-thingy.

"Is it completely safe?" Barodius questioned.

"Eh?"

"Will it cause any harm to Dharak? Cause we could be sued for animal abuse!" he said with a serious expression.

Kazarina pursed her lips at his concern.

"Uuhhh Your Highness? Evil people don't care about following laws-" she was cut off.

"But I love my Dharak-poo!" at that moment, the Director realized that they had been fucking around again.

"CUT! You are such freakin retards!" Dharak made the situation worse by rolling over and playing dead with his tongue lolling out.

**Episode 24 Colossus Dharak**

**Take 2**

Kazarina finishes her experiments on Dharak's Exokor while Ren has a talk with Barodius. Kazarina informs the emperor of Exokor's completion and the 12 Orders clear a path to the second shield for him.

"Move forward minions! CRUSH! Them with your MIGHT!" Gill shouted dramatically while pointing at the shield.

"Ummm, I'm pretty sure this charge won't do anything to better the destruction of the-" Krakix was promptly cut off by Airzel's giggling.

"Gill sensei! You sound like a drunk bastard!" Gill glared at him, a vein on his forehead throbbing.

"Not like you're not acting like a fucking gender confused idiot!" he shot back, fangs shown.

"Whaaaatt? That's Jesse's job!"

"Oi, oi, oi!" Jesse hit his chest with the back of his hand repeatedly, knocking the wind out of him.

Krakix blinked slowly at the down Gundalian.

"Where the fuck did you come from?" he frowned, noticing that he was wearing a pink apron with a baby panda on it.

"Somewhere."

"CUT! 20 minute break!" everyone cheered and rushed towards their freedom, a.k.a, the pool.

**Episode 24 Colossus Dharak**

**Take 3**

Drago and Dan hammer on Colossus Dharak, but he proves to be far too powerful. Once again, Dan reaches out to Ren to get him to switch sides before continuing battling Barodius. Drago quickly falls to Dharak's immense power and the second shield is punctured. Barodius orders Ren to prove his loyalty by finishing off Dan and Drago.

"Now! Commence with the cliché of a friend on the wrong side of the law that "amazingly" decides to become good again yadda, yadda, yadda," Barodious waved his hand around then made talking motions with an air of boredom.

"Ya know? Screw this shit! I'm a free man!" Ren ordered Linehalt to shoot Dharak and laughed maniacally.

"I'm free bitches!"

"CUT! Ren Krawler! Take Jesse's pills right now!"

**Episode 24 Colossus Dharak**

**Take 4**

Once again, Dan reaches out to Ren to get him to switch sides before continuing battling Barodius. Drago quickly falls to Dharak's immense power and the second shield is punctured. Barodius orders Ren to prove his loyalty by finishing off Dan and Drago. Linehalt asks if Ren is sure to which he replies he has no other choice. Dan rolled his eyes.

"Dammit Ren! This isn't like he's keeping you fucking hostage! You can just fly away now!" he threw up his hands.

"You know, he has a point," Linehalt pointed out.

"I know this isn't a fucking soap opera, but that's what the damned script says dammit!"

"CUUUUUUUUT!"

**Episode 24 Colossus Dharak**

**Take 5**

Barodius orders Ren to prove his loyalty by finishing off Dan and Drago. Linehalt asks if Ren is sure to which he replies he has no other choice. Dan tells Ren just to get it over with when Ren suddenly fires at Dharak and declares he is doing something he should have done a long time ago: fighting alongside his real friends.

"Oh no, you have managed to backstab me, cure you Krawler," Barodious deadpanned.

"Oh come on! Where's the passion? The rage? YOU CAN DO BETTER!" Dan then went into a lecture about acting while Ren sat idly and picked his nose out of sheer boredom.

"CUT! I HATE YOU PEOPLE!"

"But your stuck with us for how many more episodes?" Mason put in.

"I'm going to commit suicide!" the director waved his hands around furiously.

"Naaaa. It's just a stage," Jesse said, suddenly materializing behind him covered with a red substance and a butcher's knife smiling eerily.

"Who did you kill this time?" the director sighed.

"What? NO! I made strawberry cookies! This was the only knife big enough….." he trailed off.

"Forget I asked."

**Done!**

**Me: Sooooo?**

**Jesse: They now think I'm a sociopath!**

**Me: You'll get over it! Please review!**

**Ren: I'm free bitches, really?**


End file.
